Don't Tease Me
by LoveLeigh2
Summary: Set some time after Richonne went canon. Rick finally gets Michonne some toothpaste but wants to play a game first. How far will a little teasing take them? One-Shot, some smut and fluff. Some Grimes 2.0


Hey, So this is my first fanfiction upload like ever, so of course it had to be Richonne. I'm hella nervous to post this but it has been on my to-do list for the past few weeks so here it is. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Michonne walks downstairs delighted to see Carl and Judith in the kitchen even though they don't see her.

He's trying to show her a comic book, but the little one grabs it and chucks it on the counter with a giggle.

"Hey now", Carl said grabbing the comic, making sure it was still intact. "See, this is why we give you cups to play with" he smiled and shook his head, his long hair moving with it.

Judith laughs in response taking her pink sippy cup from his hand.

"Give her a few more years" Michonne announced, causing both Grimes children to look her way.

"Yeah, she just has to learn how to read first". Carl said with a grin, his eyes shifting to the comic book. Michonne smiled and walked over to get Judith out of her high chair. "Oh, she will", she said assuring, "isn't that right jellybean", kissing the baby on her head.

Judith clapped in response resulting in laughter from Carl and Michonne. "See, she knows what we're talking about" Michonne confidently added as her and Judith settle into the couch. Judith however was squirming off of Michonne to the seat next to her, discreetly grabbing something from the couch cushion.

"Hey Carl", Michonne turned to the teen, "in a little can you take this list of food to Olivia, I wanna make sure I have everything for dinner tonight."

Michonne and Carol wanted to surprise the family with dinner, thinking everyone deserved a treat for slowly restoring Alexandria to the safe and occasionally peaceful haven it was before the walker herd came a few weeks ago.

"Yeah sure, I gotta drop something off to Enid so its on the way" Carl replied without looking up from his reading material.

Michonne smiled looking to Judith, "Say thank you big brother", she said in baby talk. Judith said nothing as she was busy with whatever was in her mouth. "Hey what do you have there?", She grabbed what Judith was holding and she couldn't hold back the giant smile forming on her face.

 _Have your mints._

Those three words echoed in her ears like a school bell as the past three days flooded her brain. Three nights ago, her and Rick solidified their relationship in this very room. She grinned at the thought of that night. How shy she was, and how bold he was. As soon as they kissed her shyness disappeared only to be replaced by something else. She knew what she felt for him, starting at the prison, but she had to suppress it. With everything they went through on the road and everything that happened since arriving at Alexandria, they needed no distractions.

She knew he felt something for her too, but they were both too busy dealing with the ghosts of their pasts to act on them.

But now, it's different. They're together, in the midst of chaos and in every way possible. They can love each other as much as they want, and oh have they.

Her body grew warm recalling all the times they have made love since that night. The feel of his soft skin under her fingertips. Her fingers intertwined in his curls as his blue eyes burned into her soul with the heat of a thousand fires. She loved this man, and was currently missing him more than ever.

Her inappropriate thoughts cut short by the culprit's voice coming through the walkie talkie. "Hey we're back, open the gate".

Her heart fluttered at his voice and her body eagerly awaiting to greet its other half.

Carl felt her excitement because he was already next to her picking up Judith, who seemed to have recognized the voice too. "Let's go see daddy!" Michonne squeezed her little hand, and with swift strides, they walked down the steps of their home.

So much has happened in the last three days, not only with them, but with everyone. The mysterious stranger who called himself Jesus introduced them to a whole other community, the hilltop. Rick, Daryl and Glenn went back there to trade supplies and see what other important information Jesus had about a new community. He was right when he said their world was about to get a whole lot bigger.

Michonne shook those thoughts away, deciding not to worry about any of that today. All she wanted was to see her bowlegged cutie.

Maggie greeted them by the gate, as Tobin pulled it open. The sight of their same truck with all heads accounted for caused them to breath a sigh of relief.

"It never is easy leaving huh?" asked Maggie to Michonne, and Carl who was nearby prying his hair from Judith's fingers.

"No, it never is", Michonne agreed, "But it makes it worth so much more when we come back."

They both smiled at each other, equally happy for the other as they watched their family get out of the truck. Michonne greeted Daryl with a hug, who looked extra dirty.

"Skipping showers again?" she joked.

"Nah, ran into some walkers on the way back, there was a lot of them sons o' bitches". He smiled turning to hug Maggie and shake Carl's head, then giving Judith a kiss on her head.

They walked closer to the truck, Michonne embracing Glenn with a hug also. "Welcome back" she smiled to him.

"We were gone for five hours" Glenn shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, but you know it always feels like longer" Maggie chimed in, going for a kiss.

Michonne heard the back of the truck shut as Rick walked towards her. His mood suddenly lifting at the sight of her but ceased when he followed her concerned gaze to his blood-stained shirt.

"Walker blood, I promise" He held his hands up.

She smiled and he pulled her into a tight embrace, immediately relaxing into her body. He missed her so much in the five hours he was gone.

This was all still so surreal to him. This beautiful warrior women was his, he can say that now. From the moment their eyes met through the fence at the prison, he knew she would become somebody special to him. The journey here wasn't easy but it happened the way it needed to, and he felt so lucky to have found her, as his light in this dark world.

His innocent thoughts turned bawdy feeling his manhood twitch in his jeans. He missed her too, and Rick couldn't wait to get home and show her just how much he did.

"Glad you're back" Michonne whispered, their bodies taking forever to come undone.

Rick smiled, kissing her on her forehead, "Glad to be back" he said.

"Get a room" a voice interrupted from behind them. Rick turned to see his son and daughter standing a few feet away. Carl had a large knowing smile on his face while Judith was reaching her tiny hands out to him.

"Hey" Rick said, pulling Carl into a tight hug while grabbing Judith from his hands. Her smile was so big she couldn't help but to touch the side of his cheek. Rick smiled as he nudged Carl who was still laughing at his interruption.

Michonne put her hand over Carl's shoulder and begin walking back towards their home. "C'mon, lets get you cleaned up", she said holding onto Ricks forearm, "You are not coming to my dinner all full of blood" She laughed.

"Yeah dad, you stink" added Carl.

Rick looked at the two of them and couldn't help but laugh at their jokes, but truthfully, he did stink and couldn't wait to change.

* * *

Inside the house, Carl was reading a book to Judith on the couch downstairs while Michonne was helping pick clothes out for Rick to wear after his shower. She heard the water shut off and her face flushed with the thought of him walking in butt ass naked. To her dismay he walked in with a towel clinging to his lower half, which still wasn't bad because she could see the shape of his dick under the towel.

"You didn't have to do that", he said glancing at the folded clothes on the bed.

"I know, but I wanted to" she looked at him, his body glistening with water droplets and she suddenly was feeling thirsty.

He studied the way her brown eyes looked him over and he immediately felt his dick throb again. He wanted her so bad, but he wanted to give her a gift he found.

"Oh, I found you something by the way" he acknowledged, rummaging through the jeans he was wearing earlier. He pulled out a green tube and held it up to her.

 _Toothpaste?_

"Spearmint and baking soda, your favorite". Rick watched as her mouth formed a smile that reached all the way up to her eyes. He recalled that moment three days ago when she asked for toothpaste but all he could find was mints, which led to their physical confession on the couch, he blushed at that memory.

"Where did you find that?" she laughed, her heart warm at his attentiveness, making a mental note to return the favor.

"It was in one of the supply boxes we got from the hilltop, I thought I'd better snatch it before someone else does" he smirked, getting ready to hand it over to her.

Michonne went to reach for the toothpaste, when Rick suddenly pulled it back from her. His smirk more prominent.

"Really?" she eyed him, wondering what he was getting at.

"You're gonna have to fight me for it" he said playfully putting his hand high above their heads. The height different not working out in her favor as she tried to jump and retrieve the tube.

After a few failed attempts and chortles from Rick, she gave up, instead deciding to play along with is little game.

"I knocked you out once, I could do it again." She ribbed, running her finger down the side of his arm.

 _God, she is so sexy_. He thought to himself. The hair on his arm reacting to her touch.

"Oh Really? You think its that easy", he narrowed his eyes at her, slowly backing her up against the wall of their bedroom.

The closer he got to her the more she could smell his lavender body wash, the same kind that she uses, it was intoxicating. His chest rubbed against hers instantly springing her nipples to life. He must've felt that too, even through the fabric of her shirt, his face proving so. If she stared at him any longer she would be a puddle in his hands, so she took a chance at grabbing the tube, failing as his strong hands pinned hers against the wall.

"Don't tease me", she whispered, certain he was loving his antics.

His bedroom eyes silently responded for him, which turned a dark blue in a matter of seconds, she bit her lip in anticipation.

He watched her bite her full lips wanting so desperately to devour them with his own.

With her hands still pinned, he took a moment to trace his tongue from the top of her breast to her ear lobe, softly suckling her sensitive flesh. He could feel the heat radiating off of her body, enjoying the way he made her chest rise and fall at rapid pace.

Though surprised by his actions, her body immediately reacted. Goosebumps followed the trail of his licks and she could feel the wetness forming between her legs.

Her hands itching to touch him, she was able to free her arms and as quickly as she could, she spun him around and pinned his body against the wall, her hands resting firmly on his still damp chest.

His muscles flexed and his skin felt like silk under her palms. With one hand she started tracing shapes on his torso, feeling his body respond. He arched his back with a grunt, closing his eyes.

 _He is so beautiful._ Michonne thought, knowing she won't be able to subdue her arousal any longer. She moved her finger down his happy trail as moans erupted from his throat, sounding in her womanhood that was begging for attention.

"I know what you're doing" Rick gritted lustfully.

Michonne moved her lips to his ear, making sure to bite his earlobe in the process.

"I want the toothpaste", she lied. At this point she could care less about the toothpaste but she didn't want the fun to end just yet.

Rick knew it wasn't the toothpaste she wanted but being teased was such a turn on.

Suddenly she went to grab the toothpaste but it flew out of Rick's hand and landed on the floor by the door. Simultaneously they both bolted to the item but instead they collided and landed with a thump on the cold hardwood tiles. With Michonne on top, she was able to feel his member through her jeans probing her to look down to a now nude Rick Grimes.

His gaze followed hers followed by hardy laughs from the both of them but halting when footsteps outside their door caught their attention.

In the hallway Carl walked with Judith on his hip, pausing to address the loud noise he heard from his parent's room, he heard laughter too so he didn't want to linger on whatever they were doing.

"Hey…uh are yous okay? I heard a loud noise" Carl hesitated, followed by a screech from Judith.

Michonne's body went tense, Rick must have felt it too because he gripped both of her arms so she couldn't move. She looked at his amused face that was shaking left and right. She relaxed a little and buried her face in his neck to suppress her laughter.

"Yeah, Carl, we're fine, I..uh just dropped my gun" Rick said smiling like an adolescent almost getting caught by his parents. Michonne's warm breath on his neck sent tingles down his body.

Carl could sense they were busy so he thought best to tell them he was leaving the house. "Okay, I'm taking Judith with me to Enid's and Olivia's, we'll be back in a little bit" he announced.

"See you later" They both said with a chuckle, fairly out of breath from their cardio.

Carl shrugged and smiled, turning his focus back to Judith.

Michonne let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close one", She smiled feeling nervous by the intensity in Rick's eyes. An almost familiar sight, the animalistic fire in his blue orbs reminded her of savage Rick on the road and her pussy pulsated with desire.

"Now where were we," she said reaching her arm out to grab the toothpaste.

"Nope", Before she could move, Rick wrapped his arm around her stomach and flipped her on her back wanting to get a good look at her beautiful features. He couldn't wait to indulge in her sweet taste, promising himself he will lick ever inch of her.

Her brown eyes stared into his soul, into every part of him, the good and the bad, she loved them both. And he loved her for it.

She couldn't hold out any longer, every cell in her body was calling for him and he needed to answer, quick. She watched confused as he reached over and grabbed the tube, handing it to her.

"Have your toothpaste". He said in a low husk, admitting defeat. No more playing, he needed her now.

His voice vibrated through her body, almost enough to make her cum. She smiled and licked her lips, the burning need between her legs twitched, waiting for her next move.

She grabbed his neck and brought his pink lips inches away from hers. They stared at each other for who knows how long until she licked his top lip, no longer wanting to wait.

"Fuck the toothpaste" she smiled as his mouth curved into a sexy smirk that was now completely devouring her lips, which opened to welcome his tongue. His hands begin their exploration of her body beneath him while her fingers were wrapped in his curls.

Finally coming up for air, Rick moved his hands up her shirt taking it over her head, then moving to unbutton her pants.

He breathed in air at the sight below him. "You are so fucking sexy" he gruffed, admiring her sculpted body, only clothed in a purple bra and panty.

She felt his erection on her exposed thigh and wanted so bad to reach for it, however he had other plans.

Rick begin to descend down her body stopping to expose her breasts. He suckled her right breast while rolling his fingertips over her left bud. Her breasts were perfectly round and he loved hearing her low moans when he lightly held her bud in between his teeth.

Whimpers escaped her mouth as he consumed her breasts and her back begin to arch when she felt his lips move down her stomach to the area right above her panties. She felt his fingers caress the fabric where her lips were and she almost lost it.

 _Not yet Michonne._

"You're so wet" he said with an enticing grin. He could feel her wetness on his fingertips. With her eyes on him he brought his fingers to his mouth to taste her nectar. The sweet and salty taste trickled down his throat and he couldn't wait to dive into the real thing.

She was so turned on watching him lick her off of his fingers she pushed her pelvis closer to give him the go ahead on her lady part. He grabbed at the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down only to throw them somewhere behind him.

He licked his lips at the full view of her beautiful pussy. Wasting no time, he brought his tongue to her folds and started lapping at her juicy lips.

"Oh…ah...Ri...ck..." Michonne howled at his contact, her hands instantly entangled in his curls.

"Mmhmm" he mumbled, his mouth devouring her folds, enjoying the taste of her. His other hand reached down and begin stroking his cock which was rock solid with his own wetness forming at the tip.

'Ahh, oh my god" she yelled unafraid, fully aware they were alone in the house. She felt her toes curl as he nibbled on her clit, she was so close to the climax.

He knew she was close to finishing but he wanted to enjoy it with her so he refrained from her lips with a slurp.

"Ahh…. wait…. Rick..." Michonne pleaded out of breath and eyes wide with slight disappointment.

"You taste amazing, but I want you on top of me" he said with that southern twang that she felt vibrate through her body. He leaned down and took her into his mouth again.

"On your back", she said breaking their passionate kiss and pushing his chest.

Rick climbed onto the bed laying back as Michonne begin her ascend on his pulsating member. She slowly pushed it into her wet orifice and felt a wave of pleasure reverberate through her body. She drew her head back and begin rocking back and forth, taking his entire length inside of her. She didn't want to cum just yet, but her body told her otherwise.

Rick let out a series of throaty moans as he watched her bounce back and forth on his hard dick. The beautiful contrast between their skin colors and the softness of flesh between them made him feel hazy in the best way. He dared not close is eyes because he doesn't want to miss the way her face contorts with pleasure while riding him.

"mmm...Michonne, you feel so good", he said between breaths.

"oooh…ahh…Rick...harder baby". She begged, her hands digging into his chest.

She unhooked her bra, freeing her full breasts while they jiggled up and down with every thrust and grind. Rick gave her no mercy and took a full breast in his mouth while both hands were on her ass holding her in place as he pumped his dick inside of her swollen walls.

This position would be the end of him. Him holding onto her plump ass while her walls clench around his throbbing erection, he felt the room become smaller as his brain went into a fog, only focused on the heat ready to erupt between his legs. He could tell she was close too. Her walls became tighter and her moans become louder.

"Ohhh…yes baby…right there!" She yelped as he found the spot that makes her go crazy.

She couldn't hold out much longer, her release imminent any second now. Every cell in her body was on fire. Her head was on cloud 9 where there was no sense of time or direction, only pleasure.

With Michonne's hands fully wrapped in his curls and his hands generously holding her ass, their lips locked in a sloppy kiss. They pulled apart to look into each other's eyes and stood there lost in a brown and blue galaxy of euphoria.

With a few final thrusts her walls tightened around his staff finally exploding with desire. Rick felt her release prompting his own body to come undone. Jolts of electricity shot between the two of them, each spiraling into a frenzy of absolute intimacy. Each holding the gaze of the other, too hypnotized to look away. Their hearts and souls tied together, as close as two humans can possibly be.

After what felt like hours, Michonne felt the high spiraling down, finally able to get a grip on reality. Rick too felt his head return to normal and the haze in the room let up enough for him to make sense of his surroundings.

They collapsed on the bed, chests heaving in synchronicity and bodies stuck like glue from their love making. The room smelled of musk, lavender and sweat, but neither cared and neither wanting to unlatch from each other yet.

Instead they just stared, taking in every line and curve and eyelash from their faces, committing it to memory.

Rick's heart felt so full and the flutter in his stomach grew every time he kissed her or got lost in her big brown eyes. The words he told Carl the other day popped in his head.

 _This is different._

It really is. He's never felt like this before and it's a feeling he wants to treasure as long as he can.

Michonne could tell he was lost in thought.

 _It must be something good, he's smiling_.

She broke his trance with a lick to his still wet bottom lip. His cerulean orbs refocused on her and his hand grabbed her waist pulling her closer and into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm, Mr. Grimes, you are exceptionally sexy". Michonne said in between planting small kisses on and around his mouth.

He smiled simply enjoying her presence and the intimacy they shared, everything was so natural like they had been doing this their whole lives.

He returned the favor by pecking her with kisses along her face and neck. "No, you are exceptionally and remarkably beautiful", he said between each kiss, "Mrs. Grimes". He stopped and looked at her instantly, that last part surprising them both. Rick realizing what he just said, awkwardly smiled as he watched her eyes grow wide with confusion or possibly curiosity.

"Wa-Wait, what?" she finally broke the silence, feeling her face grow warm under his gaze.

That was a thought that she pushed way back into the corners of her mind. Figuring they had no time for normal, non-end-of-the-world stuff like that anymore. Although her mouth couldn't help but play into a small smirk as she watched Rick, who looked just as surprised as she was.

Rick, flabbergasted, smiled as his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Did he mean it? I mean he was not as surprised by what he said, rather how natural it flowed from his mouth. He knew deep down that he did want this, with her.

"I, uh…it just slipped out…but in all honesty…I mean it, and I know its only been a few days for us but even then, it hasn't been just a few days, its been longer than that ever since I saw you at the prison- ".

"Yes!" Michonne exclaimed before he could finish his jumbled sentence.

Now it was Rick's eyes that grew wide with curiosity.

"I'm not even sure if you're asking me, or if you ever planned on doing so, but I want you to know that my answer will always be yes to you, for you". She said feeling all sorts of emotions running through her body.

"We don't know what tomorrow holds, or even the next five hours. And this world likes to remind us of that', she paused feeling a lump form in her throat. "but what I do know is that I have you with me, right here and now and that's all that matters." She smiled and tugged on his curls. "I love you Rick", she finished blissfully.

Ricks smile grew bigger as he listened and absorbed her words like it was the prettiest song he's ever heard.

"I love you too" he said completely at ease as those words slipped from his mouth. He watched her smile her megawatt smile and blush at his words. "I love you, right here and now, I'll love you in the next five hours, I'll love you tomorrow and I'll love you after tomorrow because even though we don't know what's gonna happen, as long as I'm with you and you're with me, we can make it, deal?" He pulled her closer and begin to caress her check with his thumb.

"I'm with you Rick, always" Michonne nodded, lovingly embracing him in yet another passionate kiss.

* * *

Well there it is, i hope it wasn't too long. Now maybe I will upload some more stories instead of letting them collect dust in my notebooks. Thanks for reading.


End file.
